Damon Salvatore My naughty neighbor
by BlueeyedSavior
Summary: When Elena's new neighbors the Salvatore move in she's already lost her heart to Damon, and to Stefan's dismay, Damon has sworn to himself that he will have Elena, even if it kills him or anyone else for that matter.
1. The brown eyed girl

_A.N.! This is my first story but it came to me suddenly and I had to write it down right away. Please Review! Im always looking for new ideas and criticisms._

**_ALSO! I decided on making Elena a bit more wild. _**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters but I wish I owned Damon :) _**

* * *

><p><strong>June 5th 2011<strong>

**Dear diary,**

Today was the last day of school and Im almost sad. I think its because school is structure, and right now I need structure. My dad John and my mom Isobel got divorce last week and it hurts. Sure, my dad is an ass and doesn't deserve my mother, but he's my dad and I miss him. My mom has full custody since dad has been labeled a 'tweaker' and is unable to 'care for a child.' Im not a child. Im 17 and heading off to college next year. I'll still see him if I want, though I really don't want to.

But on a happier note, I have new neighbors. The Salvatore's. Stefan and Damon. Or is it Steven? Oh well, it starts with an "s." Lets say its Stefan. Stefan is super hot! :) He's about six feet tall and is muscular. His hair is kinda weird because sometimes it looks light but other times its dark. Stefan has some of the most amazing green eyes though. OH! I forgot to mention how he's gonna go to high school with me. Like I said though, Stefan is hot but he has nothing on his older brother Damon. Just writing his name make me all bothered.(in a good way though)

Damon is…. There is no word to describe that man. Oh did I mention he's a man? Like a college guy. I heard my mom say he was in culinary school. A guy that can cook, that just made him 10x more sexy. But how he looks is what I should be talking about because I cant tell anyone about the way I feel inside when I look at him. I'm on fire, more so in the more southern regions then anywhere else. But Damon is the tiniest bit shorter than Stefan. His hair is like raven feathers, it glints violet in direct sunlight. His eyes are the color of the sky on the clearest day. Did I mention how muscular he was yet.? Not like gross body builder type but oober sex god kind. His room is on the same side of the house as me, like directly across from my window.

Before when the Kamp's lived there, Mr. Kamp who was super hairy and gross would walk around naked. It was sooo yucky! But now I'm grateful for the huge window because Damon sleeps in his boxer briefs only. It like every girls fantasy come true. I'm just so turned on all the time and I cant help it. Damn him! I should go to sleep now before my mom gets suspicious as to why my light is till on. I'll write more tomorrow. Good night!

* * *

><p><strong>*June 7th 2011, 10:30 p.m.*<strong>

I walked around through the house looking through boxes. Most of them were labeled with Stefan's name on them. Only a few belonged to me.

147 years after Katherine died and we were still living together. I had forgiven him in the fifties after I realized it wasn't really any of our faults. I loved Katherine but Stefan is my brother and he's the only family I have left. Sure, he's a pain in the ass with his constant do-gooder attitude and bunny-rabbit diet, but it sure beats being alone. So we moved here to mystic falls: this is where it all began. We lived here so many years ago and now we were back.

I don't understand though why he chose this house. It was so average sized. We were rich after all. Money does accumulate quite a bit throughout the years. He said that it was so we didn't draw attention to ourselves. We moved back to one of the most superstitious towns in the U.S. Drawing attention wouldn't be that hard.

I finally found the boxes I was looking for and carried them up to my room. I unpacked them in less than a minute, setting up my room perfectly. I looked around satisfied with my work and plopped down on the big California king sized bed that barely filled the room at all. I got the master bedroom of course and it took up most of the upstairs. Stefan had the entire basement but I figured it was so he could do his normal brooding and self pitying by himself.

I stretched out on my back and rolled my shoulder trying to relax. I was actually very tired, it had been a very long day.

I had my eyes closed for a total of two minutes before music started blasting. My eyes snapped open irritably. I thought it was Stefan for a moment until I looked out my oversized window to see a girl dancing around in her bedroom.

Her hair was still damp and she was in a tight blue tank top and had light pink boy shorts on. I noted that her window was almost if not as large as mine. I wondered if she knew I was watching her. She continued to prance around, shaking her ass and wiggling her hips in the most seductive manor. I hoped I would get a show like this every night. But then I saw her face. I took a sharp breath. Katherine.

No Katherine had been dead for almost 150 years. She had stopped dancing and was looking at me. A small blush had begun to creep across her cheeks. She couldn't be Katherine I confirmed when I saw her eyes. Her eyes were warm and molten chocolate while Katherine's had been cold and unforgiving. She was a doppelganger and I would have her. I smirk-smiled and waved teasingly before I walked over to the bed shedding my clothes till I was in my underwear. I crawled under the sheets and smirked again before falling asleep.


	2. Good morning to me

_A.N: I was up and figured what the hell! Please continue to review and give me ideas :) THANK YOUUU_

**Disclaimer: I dont own TVD But Im still hoping to get Damon**

* * *

><p><strong>June 8th 2011 8:32 a.m.<strong>

I woke up the following morning in shock. Last night, the sexiest man on earth saw me dancing around in my underwear. No, Im not embarrassed of my body and yes, I had imagined him seeing me almost naked. But that had been in my head where fake Damon lived. The one that was in love with me and would pleasure me whenever I wanted him too. God bless the human imagination. I could imagine him running his hands all over me. I squeezed my eyes tight, never wanting to leave the realms of my mind. Sure, I hadn't even talked to the guy yet but I could imagine his seductive voice whispering my name. I could just tell his voice would be as sexy as he was. God surely put him on this earth to torture all those who couldn't have him. Well god, screw you because Im going to have him. I bet it wont take more than a month to have him practically begging for me.

I sat up in bed giggling. Oh yeah, I would have him. I pulled away the covers and let my feet touch the floor. Okay, so step one in the plan to seduce Damon Salvatore; meet him. God how could I have been so stupid. I don't even know the guy and Im trying to get him into bed with me. A knock at the door frightened me. My mom pocked her head through the door.

"Oh good, your up!" She smiled and her face glowed. She was so happy now that she wasn't with dad. "I invited the new neighbors over for a barbeque! We can all grill and get to know each other and even go swimming!" She sounded a little too excited and before I could even respond, she was out of the doorway and down the hall.

Thank god mother for making this easier. Okay, onto step two; the actual seducing. This should be easy. Im known as a notorious flirter at school but Im not a slut. I just like to get guys worked up. Its really funny. I smiled and the peered into my closet. I had the perfect outfit for this afternoon. A pair of white short shorts that really showed of my tan and toned thighs, a tight red deep-v that made my boobs look really great(or so I've heard) and a black leather cropped jacket.

I pulled off the tank top I had worn to bed and stretched. My bare back was heated from the growing sunlight that poured into the room. I rolled my neck and shoulders and sighed .I slowly turned to look over my shoulder into the face of a shocked sex god whom was also topless and gawking. He quickly composed himself . We stood there for a moment before I gave him a coy smile and slowly shut the blinds, giving him a little wave as I did so.

_OHMYGOODNESS! Did I really just do that? How did I remain so calm during that? I haven't even met him yet and he's seen me almost naked twice!_

"Im SO screwed." I sighed before sinking to the floor.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning with the grin still plastered to my face. I had talked to her mother, Isobel, I think, last week when we moved in. She liked me, I could tell. She kept rubbing her collarbone. That was her tell sign. Everyone has one when they're flirting, or nervous. I almost bit her. I could smell her blood rushing through her veins every time I made her nervous, which was a lot. She kept going on and on about how she was single but I zoned out after about two minutes of the conversation, until she said something about her going back to her maiden name, "Peirce." That certainly caught my attention. That's also how I knew the girl was Katherine's doppelganger. I asked about the girl and I could tell Isobel was upset that the conversation wasn't about her. She said her name was Elena.<p>

_Elena_. The name rolled of my tongue like a dark sin. I chuckled darkly to myself, the sin was about to meet the devil himself. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and rested my hands on my knees taking a second before looking up towards the light filtering through the window. I always did like to look into the morning sky before any clouds or other impurities filled it. The clear blue sky usually helped me gather my thoughts, but what I saw just sent my mind on overdrive.

There was Elena, her naked back facing me. Déjà vu anyone? During this I somehow had gotten up and closer to the window. While I was admiring her body she had looked out the window and saw me gazing at her. She stood there just as shocked as I was but seemed to snap out as she made her way over to the window shamelessly, but sadly hiding her breasts from me. She sauntered over to the window in the most cock hardening way ever and started to slowly close the curtains. Just before they were all the way closed though, she stared me dead in the eye and gave a small smirk and wave.

I couldn't move. This girl had just blown my mind. I haven't even met her and she has taken my breath away. Wait, did she just try to flirt with me? I could move again when I realized something. She wanted me. Sure all girls wanted me, but I wanted her. I wanted her soooo much. Sure, it might have to do with her looking exactly like Katherine, but I wanted her and I was going to get her and she was sure as hell gonna make this alot easier.

I pulled my boxer briefs off and put on a pair of blood red and black swim shorts, not even bothering with a shirt at the moment. I opened up my door and there stood saint Stefan. I glided past him and down the stairs. Sadly, he appeared in front of me.

"Damon, we have plans today. So don't run off to do anything." He said in his normally soft voice.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." I said overly cheerfully and with an over dramatized smile. "Im going for a morning swim, If you'll excuse me. And don't make plans for me because I'm not doing anything with you, especially since the last time you got to make plans it was some stupid bonding attempt." I said a little harshly. Sure, I overall forgave him for Katherine but he was still a pain in the ass and I still resented him somewhat. He stood in my way.

"Your not getting out of this. We're blending in, which means we cant be isolated and unsociable. And since technically you're the adult, you have to be responsible and make an appearance at this kind of thing. So, yes you are going because-" I cut him off as I walked to the backyard towards the pool. He got in my way again. I was getting a bit aggravated with him. "Your going because it's with our neighbors," he nodded towards the Gilbert's/Pierce's , " and we need to make at least a few friends okay?" I thought about this. I could meet her, Elena. The girl whom has pushed my restraints without even speaking. I smiled in a way that I knew upset Stefan because of it was the one I used when I had an ulterior motive.

"Well now that you put it that way little brother, that sounds like a great idea." I smiled even wider as imagined Elena in a tiny string bikini, or better, Elena's bikini on my floor. "A spectacular idea. Why thank you for bringing it to my attention." I said with fake courtesy and dived past him and into the pool. I thought still smiling, _Its almost time my dear, almost._

* * *

><p>I pulled my clothes back on over the skimpy red bikini I had decided on. It was just past one. They would be coming over soon. He would be coming over soon. I grinned and giggled like a school girl. I've never been this excited before.<p>

'_That's because you've never had a guy this fucking hot coming over before.' I thought with an even larger grin. I ran a hand through my hair one more time before I started to descend down the stairs. _

_Ding-dong! The doorbell rang and my heart sped up. _

'_Calm down Elena, you've got this.' I gave myself a little pep talk as I reached the door. I touched the door handle and froze. 'I cant do this. I cant.. Yes you can bitch! This guy thinks your some sort of bad ass super chick who can remain calm topless. You can do this!' I slowed my breathing and pulled the door open. But nothing could prepare me for the ice blue eyes that met mine as soon as the door opened. After looking at each other for several long moments, he gave me a lopsided grin and spoke. _

"_You must be Elena." He gave me a secret smile that caused me to blush and look at my feet for a split second before I looked up into his eyes and my breath got taken away all over again. I finally found my voice and was surprised at the strength behind my words as I met his tone with an equally cocky voice._

"_You must be Damon," I looked up at his brother, "and your Stefan." I was surprised at the intense look in his eyes when his green eyes scanned me over before boring into my eyes. I realized we had been standing in the doorway for a couple minutes now and felt very apologetic._

"_Oh Im sorry!" I said sheepishly before stating the three words that were about to change my life. "Please, come in." I watched them look at each other before they both crossed over the threshold and into the house. _


	3. Entertain me

**Discclamimer: I dont own the Vampire Diaries :( But I've been a very good girl and I think I deserve damon :)3**

_AUTHORS NOTE! This chapter was written without really any idea as to what its outcome would be.. I think its kinda sloppy but this is also a chapter that kinda changed my whole outlook as to what direction this story id going to go. Damon though is really going to live up to his "naughty" nature I can promise that. And as always, please comment and tell me how I can improve THANK YOU :)_

* * *

><p>I sat at the small table out on the patio watching him cook. Even though he was just making burgers, this was a super turn on. Hot guy who can cook is much hotter than just a hot guy. He seemed to sense that I was watching him and he peered over his shoulder at me with a smirk that caused my to look away quickly with a blush threatening to consume my face.<p>

"So, Elena." The way he said my name raised Goosebumps on my arms. It rolled off his tongue in a way that could of melted me. "Its nice to officially meet you. Even though I did quite enjoy our other…. encounters." He was teasing me about that? And in front of my mom? I looked over at her, but she was too caught up in conversation with Stefan. She kept touching her collarbone and it was creeping me out how much she was flirting with Stefan. I was so embarrassed. He's 17 and she's like 34 years old! I looked up at Damon and he seemed amused at the scene playing out. He looked over at me again, his smirk still plastered to his face.

"Well, don't count on anymore of our 'encounters' any time soon." I smiled in the most ladylike manner before uncrossing and recrossing my legs. I place my hands on my knees while batting my eyelashes. He watched my legs with animalistic eyes before quickly composing himself and turning around to flip the burgers.

"Oh is that so, Elena?" I saw him shrug his shoulders. " Well that's too bad."

* * *

><p>I shrugged my shoulders. " Well that's too bad." There would be more moments like that, If I could just get her alone, I could ensure it. "Lunch is served!" I announced transferring the burgers onto a plate. I picked it up and brought it over to the table, brushing against Elena as I set them down. I took the seat across from her and then watched as Stefan sat right next to her. I shot him a warning glance and he ignored it. He was sitting too close to Elena for my taste.<p>

Just before Elena opened the door earlier today, I had told him to not even try anything. Elena was mine, and I was willing to destroy anything that got in my way. Even Stefan. And here he was now, flirting it up with him.

I kept catching Elena looking at me, and each time she would quickly avert her eyes to look at her plate. I noted that she didn't have a burger. I picked up a burger with a spatula and offered it to her. "Aren't you hungry?" I watched her lips form a shy smile.

"I'm a vegetarian actually." I set the burger back on the plate and set my folded hands down on the table. I opened my mouth to say something but Stefan cut me off.

" I'm a vegetarian too!" He smiled warmly at her and nodded towards his plate. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Isobel decided to speak up at this moment, looking directly at me through hooded eyes. "I could never be a vegetarian." Her voice was husky, I think it's her idea of flirting but it sounded more like a horny and whiny twelve year old girl with a sore throat." I guess it's because I like my meat too much." She took a bite of her hamburger and took her sweet time chewing it. I gave her a flirty smile and chuckled.

"Mom…" Elena said embarrassed. She quickly stood up and set her napkin down on the table. " I have to use the bathroom." she said abruptly and rushed into the house. It was silent for a moment before Isobel spoke up.

"What's her problem." She snorted and giggled. When she realized that nobody else was laughing she quickly changed the subject. "Phew! Its hot out here!" She fanned herself and pulled off her shirt. Stefan looked at me with a slightly mortified look on his face, but when he turned to face her, he looked hungry and I could tell why.

One thing that needs to be set straight is that Isobel is hot. She has a rocking body for a mom; long curly black-brown hair, nice legs, perky in all the right places. Plus, she's not that old at all. A mom with a 17 year old daughter and is 34 tends to be hotter than all the other moms on the block. Gravity hasn't taken its toll yet.

Stefan pulled off his shirt and nodded. "yes! Very hot… Very hot indeed." He agreed eyeing her over. She giggled and pulled Stefan towards the water. He went with her willingly as I would've if I didn't have my eyes set on her daughter. I made sure they weren't watching me and I slipped into the house. I started to sniff around trying to find Elena. Aromas overwhelmed me.

_Oak furniture, leather couch, garbage, Yankee candle, and something else. It was like a mix of roses and jasmine. _A smirk played on my lips as I followed my nose, already knowing what the source of this irresistible scent was.

_Elena._

I sped up the stairs and stopped at a white wooden door that was cracked open. There in the middle of a queen sized bed covered in violet sheets sat Elena. She looked very deep in thought. I felt my fangs lengthen and the veins around my eyes turned black as I entered the room. She still hadn't taken notice of me yet. I let the door slam shut and she looked up, jumping slightly.

"What are you doing- what's wrong with your eyes? Are you okay?" She reached out to touch my face and I grabbed her hand, yanking her close to me. She opened her mouth to scream when my eyes dilated.

"Stay calm and be quiet." She instantly relaxed on the bed and looked at me waiting for my next command.

"Good girl. Very good girl." I petted her head and she closed her eyes rubbing her head against my hand. I pulled it away and she looked up at me through dark lashes, disappointment clear in her eyes. "If you behave for me, I'll reward you. If you understand nod your head. She nodded eagerly. This amused me greatly because this was of her own freewill. I had only told her to be calm and quiet, not to act this way. My eyes started to dilate again. "Tell me of your attraction to me, pet." Elena seemed to finally regain her voice. A naughty glint appeared in her eyes.

"When I think of you, I start to throb. Your muscles, your hair," Her voice got breathier and breathier as she moved down the list, " that sexy smirk you always have on your face, your eyes, your voice." I could smell her arousal pooling in between her legs. "The other night when I was in the shower, I used the shower head to relieve myself." This shocked me. I couldn't imagine this girl, with the face of an angel masturbating. By now her eyes were closed and she had her hands running up and down her body. She really was a sight to see. 'Damon Jr.' suddenly sprang to life, making my pants extremely uncomfortable and tight. I felt my eyes getting dark again and my fangs made their presence known. She still had her eyes clothes and had her hand dipping towards the waistband of her shorts. I sprang at her pinning her hands above her head.

"As soon as I leave you're going to tell your mother that your going to sleep over at one of your friends houses. Your going to drive to the old boarding house on the outskirts of town where I will have my way with you for as long as I choose. You will not complain but will comply to anything that I wish doing. You will respond to pet because that's what you now are. You are my pet and will do everything I ask. When I do finally let you go though, you will go home and not tell a soul. Every time you see me, you will have an unbearable throbbing between your legs and will beg me to satisfy you, which I will choose to do whenever I feel that you deserve the relief. Do I make myself clear pet?" She nodded, her eyes eager and her pupils fully dilated with desire. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her roughly. She tried to push her tongue into my mouth but I pulled back with a cruel smile. "Are we already forgetting that we are playing under my conditions pet?" She whimpered making her seem that much more sexy. Elena squirmed under me trying to reach for me but I held her arms in place. I leaned close to her ear, letting my lips tease a spot that I knew would drive her wild. "Go pack a bag. Though your not going to be needing anything else than lingerie. Because trust me pet, your not going to be wearing much of anything." I pulled away and sped out of her bedroom and out the front door. I took out my phone as I reached my car.

**_Stefan some other stuff came up. _**

**_I'll see you much much later._**

**_Don't bother me or you'll regret it._**

**_-Damon_**

I sent the message as I pulled out of the driveway and sped to the boarding house. I still don't know why Stefan didn't let us live here. But since he didn't, it was now my own personal playground of sex. If this girl was anything like Katherine was in bed, this was going to be a very fun getaway.

I walked up the steps of the porch and opened the door. It was really depressing without anyone living here. I made my way to the den; it was my favorite room. Lots of booze and other partying equipment. I lit the fire place when I realized something that I had left here from last time we were here. My bedroom was just as I left. The black satin sheets glimmered when I turned on the lights. All my 'toys' were still in their drawer. I checked the closet and started to grin. It was still here! I grabbed it and rushed down to the den, quickly setting it up.

The front door cracked open and I heard Elena make a gasping sound. I smirked, this was going to be epic.

"In here pet." I called softly. The only light in the house was the small glow from the fire. I was hidden in the shadows as I watched her enter the room.

"Master?" Oh how kinky. Why hadn't I thought of that? I saw her eyes get wide as she saw the pole I had set up about five feet in front of the couch. I stepped out of the shadows and appeared behind her. I brushed the hair away from her neck and had her tilt her head for me. My fangs brushed her neck. They sunk into her soft flesh and she moaned, leaning into me. I drank from her greedily. Her ruby red nectar filled my mouth. It was so good. I pulled out of her neck and she whimpered. My lips caressed her earlobe and I whispered softly.

"Now entertain me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please continue to review and tell me how to make this better. Ideas are needed!<strong>


	4. Rewards

_Author's note: the reason Im posting so much now is that Im going to be gone for 12 days staring on sunday :( So PLEASE dont give up on me while Im away. I'll try to get in at least two more chapters before than. And as always please comment and leave ideas THANK U :) 3_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I dont own TVD or Damon (damn it 0.0)**

"Now entertain me." His hot breath caused Goosebumps to raise up rapidly all over my body. I twirled around to face him, taking in his red and black eyes and fangs. It was somewhat a turn on the more I thought about it. He looked so frightening yet seductive. It was confusing yet exhilarating at the same time.

"Of course master. If you could supply some music." I smiled seductively and started to make my way to the pole, kicking my legs slightly in the air. The speakers suddenly filled the room with pulsating music and I stepped to the beat. I let one hand trail up the pole while the other hand stayed in the air as I circled it.

Panic filled me momentarily_. I've never pole danced before! Screwed, I am so fucking Screwed! Or at least I wish I was being… _I looked over at Damon and smiled inwardly at my joke. I took a deep breath and began rubbing myself against the pole. I could tell I was doing well from the appreciative moans Damon would make. His breathing start to slowly become short and ragged as he took a long drink from the scotch he had previously poured for himself.

I started to slowly shake my hips from side to side as I undid my shorts, sliding them down my legs and stepping out of them. He was watching me intently now. I shook my ass in his direction and then continued to grope the pole. It felt so good rubbing up against it, it touched me in the perfect spot and I moaned.

Throwing my head back and shimmying my shoulders slowly as I leaned backwards, holding onto the pole with one crooked leg. I pulled my shirt over my head slowly, swaying ever so slightly. I looked at Damon and noticed that his glass had a spider web crack creeping across its surface. He was holding it too hard. I winked and blew a kiss to him. The glass exploded and the little scotch that had been in it was now being absorbed into the carpet. But he didn't notice this, or if he did he didn't do anything about it. He was staring transfixed at me and I started to walk towards him, swinging my hips.

Since I was down to two clothes items, I figured giving him a lap dance would be enjoyable. I straddled his lap, my knees were now on the couch and my body was rocking back and forth against him, creating the most pleasurable friction. He let his head fall back and he moaned. His hands started up my thighs and settled on my hips. I let out a soft moan at the contact. I ran my hands up my sides and over my breasts, pushing them together before undoing the front clasp and letting my breasts escape the confines of my bra.

Damon looked up at that exact moment and moved his hands to my upper back so he could press my chest to his face. His expert mouth set to work on them, biting, licking, sucking, and kissing each globe at an unnatural speed. I could hardly catch my breath because of the constant moans escaping my lips. I could feel my stomach bunching up as he continued even faster. Less than five seconds after, I went off the edge.

"Damon!" His name fell from my lips as though it were the most sacred thing in the world. I clutched onto him until my orgasm passed. I pulled back to look at his face. His usual smirk was present and he looked me over with a critical eye.

"You are so damn sexy when you scream my name. I think you will be doing that a whole lot more. And you deserved that after your little performance." He nodded towards the pole with a chuckle but his features soon became dark. "But you made me break my glass which is a big no-no." He wagged a finger at me. "You made a mess which brought my attention to how dirty this house really is. So, I want you to clean this entire house, pet, and after each room you get done, I'll reward you." His eyes darkened dramatically and I could see the lust and anticipation the pooled there.

"Right away master. Or, right after this." I trailed off as I circled my arms around his neck. I pressed my forehead against his waiting for a moment to see if this was okay, and then moved to his lips. I out lined them with my tongue. They were so full and lush that I could've kissed them all day given the chance. I pressed my lips roughly to his and he soon reacted with the same amount of force that I exerted. His tongue demanded entrance to my mouth and I happily obliged. I could taste him and It was wonderful. It was like a gust of fresh peppermint and even my own blood. I know it should've creeped me out but it was kind of a turn on. He had part of me inside him, and I could think of ways he could return the same favor, but in a different manor.

_Goodness! Why am I making so many sexual cracks all of a sudden? _

_I captured Damon's lower lip in my mouth and bit it drawing blood. I felt him growl into my mouth at the act. He responded by flipping me over so my back was pressed against the couch and he was hovering above me. His eyes were surrounded by dark veins. I reached up and caressed them gently. He place his hand over mine and smiled. It wasn't his usual cocky smirk, but a genuine smile. He took his index finger and gently touched the tip of my nose._

"_Now now, my frisky little kitten, behave yourself. We'll have plenty of time for that later when your being rewarded." He caressed the side of my face. "I'm very generous if you get on my good side. Time to work kitty." And then he was gone in the blink of an eye, and so were my clothes. I looked down and noted that I was still wearing underwear. _

_I sat up and looked around. Were do I even begin? I might as well just start with this room. I shrugged and got up. A vacuum, bucket, mop, dust rag, and other assorted items were placed nicely on the large oak coffee table. "Thank you." I said with a genuine smile and did a curtsey of some sort. I dragged the vacuum over to the electrical socket and plugged it in. When I flipped the switch I was rewarded with a whooshing sound as it came to life. I started to clean as quickly as I could and when I would reach up to dust a high-up place, I was always aware of the very soft moaning sounds that would follow_

_. _

_I was just about done, all I had to do was polish the oak table. I had to bend down because the table was very close to the ground. As I did so, I felt air rushing around behind my back. I continued to clean it until I could see my reflection in it. I smiled and threw the rag into the cleaning bucket. My heart skipped a beat when I was rewarded with a very naked Damon Salvatore standing less than three feet away from me. I couldn't help but stare at his toned stomach. I just wanted to reach out and touch those muscles, or a whole 'nother region of his body for that matter._

"_Or lick them." My subconscious offered. I felt this strange feeling come over me and in-between my legs was getting quite wet. OHMYGOD why am I so horny all of a sudden? _

"_Very good kitten, and as I promised, you will now be rewarded." He said with a raspy voice and then sniffed the air. "I can smell how much you want me, Pet. Your practically dripping for me." He tilted his head and smiled coyly before lifting me up and setting me on the bar in the corner of the room. He let his hands run along my inner thighs, spreading them far apart. He quickly removed my panties and threw them to the floor as if they were the most evil things in the world. Damon kissed the inside of my thigh all the way to my sex and then repeated it with the other one. Slowly, he moved his head till he was directly in between my legs. His hot breath was tickling my clit and I began to thread my fingers throughout his hair. I could feel myself getting wetter in anticipation. His mouth began working slowly and softly against me but then turned into a frenzy of stroking, fingering, and licking causing me to breath in short ragged breaths. I held his head in place and he seemed happy to oblige. He stuck his tongue inside of me and I tightened my walls around it causing him to moan. The vibrations gave me the most amazing sensation and I arched my back. _

"_OH my god! Oh my god!" I spewed incoherently. I heard Damon chuckle, causing more vibrations and another round of moaning. _

"_What did I tell you pet? You can just call me Damon." I could hear the smirk in his voice and his eyes looked up at me. "You are going to have one of the most powerful orgasms of your life, and you will scream my name as if your life depended on it. Do you understand?" His eyes dilated and I let out a small whimper. _

_I suddenly felt it, it was just on the horizon. I started to rock back and forth and Damon stuck a finger into my tight virgin vagina. I started moaning extremely loud. He stuck in another finger and began to push in and out faster and faster, when suddenly my vision of everything except for Damon went black. He was all that existed, kissing and fingering and licking and OH! My stomach tightened in the tightest knot and then completely released. I screamed his name louder than I've ever screamed before and suddenly collapsed against him. He was there holding me in his arms for a moment and then when I regained my composure he was gone. _

_This went on for about 33 more rooms (and three more days) until I made it to the last one. I had beads of sweat appearing all over my skin and my hair was now dirty and poofed from me being pleasured so many times. If I had been wearing any clothes, I'm sure they would be rumpled and dirty also. My hand reached for the handle but the door opened by itself. I stepped inside and took a deep breath. This room was beautiful. It was simply decorated yet told history from years and years past. The enormous bed clad in black satin sheets sat in the middle of the room. _

_The only thing that needed to be cleaned in this room was me. I understood it. I had to be clean for my final reward. I closed the door shut behind myself and went in search for a bathroom. It was on the other side of the room, the door was open and a bath was drawn. The water was still steaming and assorted soaps sat all around me. I looked through them till I found one I would use. _

_Jasmine. I love the smell of Jasmine. I slipped into the bathtub and took in a deep breath. I stuck my head under the water in preparation to wash my hair, But when I came back up, a pair of hands had already beat me to it._

_I relaxed back against the tub as the hands massaged and scrubbed my scalp with gentle fingers. "You did a good job today pet." His voice whispered into my ear. "And after your all clean, I'll reward you properly." If the way he had been rewarding me throughout the days hadn't been 'properly,' then I couldn't wait for what the correct way to reward a person was. "Rinse off and come meet me in the bedroom." He whispered again and then was gone. My heart was pounding in my chest as the water slowly drained from the tub and I rinsed myself off. I quickly towel dried myself and walked into the bedroom. He was sitting in an armchair facing the window away from me._

"_Master? Are you ready for me?' I asked softly. Normally I was an insanely talented flirter, but this guy made me sooooo nervous. He stood up and appeared suddenly in front of me. He caressed my cheek and that smile he had earlier had reappeared. He pulled me close to him and I breathed In his scent. It was perfect. He was perfect. Then into my hair he whispered._

"_Im always ready for you Katherine." He smiled against my hair and held me tightly in his arms._

"_Master, who's Katherine?" Damon froze_

* * *

><p><strong><em>THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE IDEASCRITICISMS Xox Taylor_**


End file.
